2019
Television and Movies * Sesame Street season 50 on HBO, November 16 * The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance on Netflix, August 30 * Muppet Babies Season 2 on Disney Junior, August 9 * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration, November 9 (HBO) and 17 (PBS) Television Appearances * Kermit the Frog on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, January 7 * The Muppets on Drop the Mic, January 30 * Big Bird and feature Sesame Street story on CBS Sunday Morning, February 3 * Fozzie Bear on Big City Greens, February 9 * Big Bird on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, February 11 * Sesame Street Muppets and staff on 60 Minutes Australia, February 17 * Rowlf the Dog on America's Got Talent: The Champions, February 18 * Oscar the Grouch on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, April 9 * Cookie Monster and Gonger on This Morning, April 15 * Big Bird, Grover, Cookie Monster, Roosevelt Franklin and Julia on Meet the Peetes, April 22 * Big Bird, Cookie Monster and Elmo on Lip Sync Battle, May 30 * Cookie Monster on WGN Morning News, June 28 * Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Ernie and Bert on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 * Elmo, Abby, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Rosita, Ernie, Bert, Oscar, Grover, and the Count on Today, October 21 * Big Bird, Grover, Cookie Monster, Abby, The Count, Oscar, Elmo, and Bert on The Late Late Show with James Corden, November 8 * Big Bird, Elmo, Abby, Cookie Monster, and Oscar on The Kelly Clarkson Show, December 2 * Cookie Monster appeared in a preview for The Great British Bake Off, summer Audio Appearances * Cookie Monster on NPR Life Kit, May 17 * Sonia Manzano on NPR Life Kit, May 31 Live Appearances * Big Bird at New York City's Hudson Yards neighborhood opening event, March 15 * Sesame Street Cast and Muppets at "Sesame Street Day" ceremony in New York City, May 1 * Sonia Manzano, Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Ryan Dillon and Dr. Rosemarie Truglio at San Diego Comic-Con, July 20 * Kermit at Newport Folk Festival, July 28 * Kermit and Uncle Deadly at D23 Expo, August 24 * Big Bird, Deb and Caroll Spinney at The Empire State Building for Caroll Spinney Day and the 50th anniversary of Sesame Street, November 8 Books *''Kermit the Brave, January 9 *Labyrinth: A Discovery Adventure, February 26 *You Say Potato, I Say Best Friend, February 26 *Elmo's Lift and Slide ABC, February 26 *The Pursuit of Grouchiness, April 9 *The Rough Side of the Rock, April 16 *Love the Fur You're In, April 23 *Hatastrophe!, July 2 *Super Fabulous!, July 2 *Cookie, July 9 *Elmo, July 9 *six books in Sesame Street Welcoming Words, August 1 *Flames of the Dark Crystal, August 27 *People in Your Neighborhood, September 3 *Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck: A Sesame Street Celebration of Food, September 3 *Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck, September 10 *Abby, September 10 *Big Bird, September 10 *The Importance of Being Ernie (and Bert), September 24 *The Dark Crystal (Little Golden Book), September 24 *Sunny Day: A Celebration of Sesame Street, October 22 *The Muppet Christmas Carol: The Illustrated Holiday Classic, October 29 *The Art and Making of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, November 12 *Aughra's Words of Wisdom, November 12 Albums *L is for Love!, January 18 *D is for Dance!'' *''S is for Sing!'' *''M is for Me!'' *''What's The Number?, November 1 Videos *Celebrate Family, February 5 *Awesome Alphabet Collection, May 7 *Dance Party!, August 6 *50 Years and Counting, October 1 *Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration, December 3 Events *Joe Fiedler's Open Sesame, February 4 *Sesame Street Road Trip, June 1 - August 3 *A Swingin' Sesame Street Celebration: 50 Years & Counting, October 25-26 People * James Frawley dies, January 22 * Russi Taylor dies, July 26 * Caroll Spinney dies, December 8 Theme Parks & Attractions *Sesame Street at SeaWorld, March 27 *Street Mission'' opens at PortAventura, April 6 *''Jim Henson's Inspired Silliness'' debuts aboard the Sky Princess, November __NOWYSIWYG__ 2019